Services Rendered
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: Bella's life has always been complicated and nothing ever seems to go right for her, but when Edward strolls into her life he changes everything, but how will he react when He finds out the woman he's fallen for is a call girl? AH, cannon pairings, Lemonh
1. Chapter 1

**KK, so new story, I haven't forgotten about The Letter, but I'm struggling with it a little so wanted to do something else too so I came up with this one. I do not own Twilight or anything so don't sue me...I have no money anyway...It's all borrowed, the charachters that is lol.**

**So give it a go if you'd like and let me know what you thought in a review at the end. XD**

**Services Rendered.**

**Chapter one.**

**Introduction.**

Did you ever look back over your life and wonder when exactly it got so screwed up? And you tried to pinpoint the _exact_ time and date?

I know where. I know when. I know how.

September 13th, 1990 at precisely four fifteen in the afternoon.

That was the date and time I was pushed out into the world. The day my life started to fuck up monumentally.

You may ask how an infant's life could turn to shit in less than a mere hour after birth.

Well, that's easy.

I killed my mother.

All because she kept me safe in her womb for nine months, loved me and protected my being, put her life at risk. My mother had undergone surgery on her uterus a few years prior, to remove a big ass benign tumor, and had been warned by doctors on numerous occasions that getting pregnant could cause a rupture. So, for nine months she suffered for me; spending every waking moment worrying that one sharp, wrong movement could take me away from her and end a life not yet started. They told her she should have had the pregnancy terminated for her own safety but she stood her ground and refused; even if it meant her life could be forfeited for mine.

And it was.

The birth went seemingly well and she had been ecstatically happy to finally hold me in her arms and had cried over my tiny form, thanking God for the miracle of life.

What she didn't realize was,_ that_ fucker was looking down on her and laughing at her ignorance.

See, as the staff rallied around, tidying away bloody sheets and clearing medical instruments, they failed to notice the fresh trail of blood vacating my mother's body and she was still too high from the Demerol and cooing over me to notice, herself, that something was wrong. Only when a member of the nursing staff slipped on her ass -because of the pooling blood on the floor- did they realize that my mother was bleeding out, the flow had picked up and my mother's color was quickly draining from her face; her hold on me growing weaker by the passing seconds.

Apparently, my birth had caused too much strain on her already mangled womb, and I'd caused her to rupture as I made my escape, as predicted. The initial blood loss had been marked down as just a normal post-partum bleed as it wasn't gushing or anything to start with.

All hell broke loose soon after and I was ripped from her warm and comforting hands, and laid in a cold crib, in a strange new world to fend for myself.

I was told that not long after my mother`s funeral, my father fell ill and passed away too, but I know better. He died of a broken heart, or, at least I`d like to think so. But, then again, what would I know? All I had to go by were a couple of dog eared, faded photos that showed their obvious adoration for each other.

I had no family other than my deceased parents, and so, that is how I got introduced to the system.

I think I must have been an ugly baby or some shit, because no one seemed to want to adopt me. Then after a certain age you just have to kiss thoughts of that shit happening goodbye and are stuck being passed from pillar to post.

I was a good kid. I did as I was told and settled into a routine with my first foster parents, until they split up due to infidelity on _his_ part and my foster mother decided she couldn't cope with a foster kid on her own. I was sent back to the group home, until they could find me some other poor schmuck to take me in. I tried my best to be good and remain optimistic, but I kept getting sent back for reasons that I never quite understood. I quickly learned my glass to be half empty; never half full.

Then on my 12th birthday, I woke up to see the world for what it really was, Hell on earth where no one cared for anyone but themselves.

How did a child so young have such an epiphany?

One of the grown up care givers had sneaked me a fairy cake with a single candle and told me to go out of the way of the others so I could enjoy it myself.

I found a quiet spot behind the outdoor play equipment and hid out of view of the other kids. I held the little cake in my hands as if it were some treasured possession as I prepared myself to make a wish.

I closed my eyes and silently made a wish in my head; that one day I might be happy and have a loving family around me, that loved me for who I was and not just because of the monthly check they got for keeping my sorry ass around. Just as I was about to blow out the candle, Billy Chambers jumped out at me from nowhere and smacked the cupcake from my hand before jumping on it.

It might have been just a stupid bit of confectionery, and I might have been twelve, but that cake had represented my future, my hope. I looked on at the crumbs for a moment, allowing a rage to build within me. I pulled my hand back and clenched it, before allowing it to fly at his nose.

I was labeled a trouble maker after that, and home placements became even fewer and far between. So I lived up to my rep; I got into a few fights, smoked some pot, drank whenever I had the chance and slept with most of the older boys in our care facility.

But nothing made it better, so I saved up some money from selling my stuff -not that I had much- and landed myself the odd job clearing the communal garden or scrubbing graffiti off of the side of the house, and by the time I hit sixteen, I'd had enough saved up for a red eye through to Chicago, with a couple of hundred bucks left to get by on until I could find myself a job.

I ran away from everything I'd ever known.

Things didn't get any better after that.

My money soon ran out; I couldn't get work because I was a high school dropout and had no permanent address, so I had resorted to begging for change just to eat. I found a good spot to call my own in an abandoned town house and let my mind start to accept that this was just my life, my lot in this world. The place had been empty for years, from the look of things, and there was no power, obviously, but the water supply had never been shut off, and I was able to shower and keep myself relatively clean, though I was only afforded the luxury of stone cold water...It was better than nothing, that`s for sure.

Then I met James.

I'd seen him around with a few girls over time and had looked at them with envious eyes. They were always dressed in high end fashion -even if it was kind of sluttish- and always strutted around with an air of confidence that I longed to feel.

James had passed me by, on more than one occasion, with a wink and a 'how you doing'. On occasion he'd handed me twenty bucks and told me to go get a hot meal. I always had the good grace to blushed and thanked him profusely before scampering off to the nearest place I could to find nourishment.

His generosity didn't keep my belly full all the time though, and sometimes I would have to go a few days without a hot meal. Oh, but when I sat down with a steaming plate of food in front of me it was like I had died and gone to heaven.

Then one day he offered me a job.

_I had been sat in the local park, watching all the _normal_ people in the world pass me by; following the path of children running around the open space._

_I could have been happy like they were, if only I had been given the chance._

_I had been so lost fantasizing about my life that could have been, that I didn't notice him sit beside me._

"_Hey." His voice had been soft and friendly at the time so I returned the greeting._

"_Hi." I blushed and pushed a loose strand of hair back behind my ear._

"_You're not from around here are you?" He smiled when I shook my head no. "Let me guess...Parent-less...shoved in the system...passed around like a rag doll...Am I close?" He lowered his head to meet my now lowered eyes._

"_To the letter." I let out a single, humorless chuckle before allowing my eyes to sweep the vast expanse of greenery in front of me._

"_Thought so. What did you do, run away from your foster home?" His eyes were gentle and I found myself easing into his company._

"_Something like that, yeah."_

"_So, where are you staying?" he asked, effectively changing the subject._

"_Around." I kept my answer vague. I wasn't stupid enough to give a stranger that many details; especially in a city like this where all types of rapists and murderers roamed._

"_You look like you could use a good square meal, come on." He stood and stuffed his hands in his-very expensive looking- jacket pockets to protect them from the cold late autumn air._

_I looked at him like he'd grown an extra head._

"_What? You telling me that you're not hungry?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes as my belly growled, as if on cue._

"_Come on."_

_I followed him to a quaint little diner and scarfed down a big plate of lasagna with a side of garlic bread._

"_Jesus, when was the last time you ate? You just inhaled that!" His eyes were wide and staring at my empty plate._

"_Three days ago," I answered ashamedly as I realized I must have looked like a ravenous wolf._

"_This ain't no way to live you know." He sighed as he leaned back against the corner of his seat._

"_You don't say?" I dead panned; I picked up my soda and gulped it down._

_Anger flashed through his eyes at my words, but then disappeared just as quickly; suddenly he smiled and shouted over to the waitress to bring over some chocolate cream pie._

_I moaned in pleasure as the bitter sweet dessert caressed my tongue. I had a weakness for pie and this was definitely the best chocolate cream pie I'd ever had -not that I'd had a lot to compare it to in the past._

_He watched me shovel the pie into my mouth while sipping his coffee and eyeing me with a cautious gleam._

"_Have you thought about how you're going to keep this up? I doubt you're employable right now." His eyes followed my fork from plate to mouth._

_Again I shook my head no._

"_Well, I know of one job, but I don't know if it would be your kind of thing." He seemed to eye my reaction cautiously again._

"_I think I would take about anything right now," I replied through a mouth full of chocolate heaven._

"_Hmmm, I don't doubt that you would." He took a long pull from his cup and set it down on the melamine table in front of him._

_He leaned forward, closing the gap between us, and started to tell me about his amazing 'opportunity' for me._

_The fork full of pie hung in mid air as I gulped hard._

"_Except maybe _that_!" I breathed, shocked at his bold manner to just blurt shit like that out._

"_Think about it. The money is unbelievably good. You'll get to go to endless parties and shit. I could sort you out with an apartment, I'm pretty sure Rose, one of my other girls, needs a roommate. She could show you the ropes, so to speak, and I'm sure you'd like to be able to sleep in a real bed for a change."_

"_Thank you, but no. I can't do_ that._" I shook my head vigorously from side to side._

_I was pretty sure I'd mentioned that I was a minor...And _that_ shit was illegal!_

_He chuckled like he knew something I didn't and slowly slid from his place across from me. James fished in his pocket and pulled out a stack of twenty dollar bills -which nearly had my eyes bugging out of my head- licked his finger and flicked it across the notes until he'd snapped up two of them. He threw them on the table and searched his other pockets before pulling out a shady looking business card._

_He put his index finger on the first bill and pushed it in front of me. "That's for you." He moved on to the second note. "That's for the bill...And that's...if you change your mind." With that he winked, turned, and left me sat there with my mouth hanging open._

_I picked up the twenty he'd given me and called the waitress over to pay the bill. While she went to ring it up I picked up the card and flipped it over in my hand. There was no way I could do what he had suggested. I wouldn't. She returned with my change, and I left to go home._

_There was a hard frost on the ground already -even though it was only late autumn- and I had to prepare myself for another cold night in my little squat. I snuggled up the best I could and shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself. The night would prove to be freezing, and I would be lucky to keep from getting hypothermia, or some shit, once winter finally graced us with it's presence._

_Little did I know__, I would be calling James and asking him for the job not even two days following our meeting in the park._

_I'd conceded and rung the number on the card he'd given me after I'd returned to my little pit one day, only to find a bulldozer smack in the middle of a pile of rubble; clawing away at what was left standing of the brick building I'd been residing in._

So that's how I got to where I am now, Waiting in some grungy little bar for some guy that was going to pay me to allow him to pretty much do whatever the fuck he wanted to me.

My name is Bella Swan, and my life ain't no fucking fairytale.

**so how was it? I have more and am working on it as we speak so if you show me you like it, I can carry it on and post the next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the first official chapter, I don't own anything SM does. Reviews are appreciated at these early stages so that I know whether to bother or not carrying on with the story. So throw me a bone, or review, a review wouldn't hurt so much if it hit me lol. Thank you Kelli, AKA Breath of Twilight for being an amazing friend and Beta dude.**

**Chapter one.**

**BPOV**

James had said that the guy I was supposed to be meeting was very prompt, but his ass was now ten minutes late, and my time was expensive. I would still charge him for the full three hours he had booked me for.

I pulled a compact from my purse and flipped it open to check my make-up, and to sneak a peek over my shoulder to check that Rosie was still at the bar, covering my back. I may have been a whore for rent but I knew, only too well, to be careful. Once I was happy that I didn't need to go redo my face just yet, I snapped the little mirrored case shut.

"Fuck!" I yelped, as a tall, graying man stood before me.

"Izzy?"

I quickly recovered my composure and stood up, smoothing down my dress before holding out my hand in greeting.

"You must be Phil." I smiled as he lifted my hand to his lips and grazed them on my skin.

Inside, I shivered in disgust. I'd started this racket at the tender age of sixteen and had just recently turned twenty, yet I still hated every second of it; but I had learned to play my part well and had become quite the little actress over the years. I'd had to.

"James had told me you were a knock out, but damn..." He shook his head slowly from side to side as his eyes swept over the full length of my body.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I grinned.

"You should," he replied as his eyes landed on my lips, his tongue sneaking out to moisten his own, no doubt in anticipation. "So, can I buy you a drink?"

"I just finished one, thank you." I turned and indicated to the tall glass on the table by my side.

Rules for hooker's 101: always by your own drink when working, or if he insists on paying, you go order them yourself so you know what you're getting.

I only ever drank diet coke when I was working, usually able to convince a client that it had some kind of alcohol in it to make them feel better.

"Well then, maybe I should forget the drink and we should go some place quieter then." His hand moved to my hip as he leaned in to whisper.

"Let's go." I smiled my best seductive smile.

As we made our way to the door, I turned and gave a singular nod to Rosie, our code to let the other know we felt safe enough to be left alone with a client. She nodded back and turned to the big burly guy to her right.

Hopefully the time would slip by and I could be back out lining up another punter before midnight.

He led me out and pointed towards a gorgeous blue Sedan with 18 inch alloy rims.

I quickly summed up his gig.

He was an attractive man, probably recently divorced and rebelling, trying to claw back some of his youth -to feel young again. And I was part of the 'young' he'd be feeling.

"Actually, I have a room booked over at the Decorum Hotel...Just there." I pointed across the street to the swanky establishment and ran my hand down his chest, letting it lower to his belt buckle.

"Sounds good," he gulped hard and grabbed my hand before crossing the street.

He gestured for me to enter the revolving door first and snuck into the same section behind me. He pressed against my back, and I felt his length press into my ass. I had a feeling that the car was him trying to over-compensate for smaller things in his life. Not that I cared. I would still fake my orgasm, give him what he wanted and get the hell out of there three hundred dollars richer...well...one, fifty richer; I had James' cut to come off of that, too. He always took half of what we earned, said it was to cover costs and shit. I didn't argue anymore, it wasn't worth the back lash.

The Decorum Hotel was one of the biggest businesses in the whole of Chicago and just happened to be owned by one of James associates, Victoria Morton. I'd had my suspicions that he had been fucking her for a while and paid her to have her staff turn a blind eye to the goings on in some of their more lavish rooms and suites.

I passed the front desk and smiled as Seth, one of the Bell Boys, looked up at me and dropped the hands-full of bags he was carrying over to the elevator. I internally chuckled at his clumsiness and shook my head at how much he was like I had been as a child.

Phil suddenly seemed a little more eager to have me alone and hit the call button repeatedly while bouncing his foot impatiently. Seth, having recovered all of the luggage he'd been holding, stood a little way behind me.

"Hey Seth, how are you today?" I looked at him from over my shoulder and watched as his grip on the bags slipped a little again. Luckily he didn't drop them.

"Um, hello, Miss Swan. I'm f..f..fine, thank you for asking, you?." He blushed and coughed to clear his throat.

"Mustn't grumble," I smiled weakly.

He was, too, adorable.

We made our way up to the room, I'd had booked by James, and I slipped the key card into the electronic lock. Once the light turned green and the click of the lock could be heard, I pushed the door open and made my way inside.

Phil followed and closed the door, choosing to stand with his back against it while I took the purse from my shoulder and threw it onto the chaise lounge.

I sat down and lay back against the rest -next to my bag- crossed my legs provocatively and eyed him through my long, dark, and very fake lashes.

"Would you mind terribly if we got payment out of the way first? It just makes things easier and is kind of my security that you're not going to run off on me after getting what you want." I battered my lashes as if I had asked something as simple as 'could you pass the peas please'

He immediately shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bills – a sight that no longer shocked the hell out of me since I started this game four years ago- then fanned them out so I could see he was legit. Once I was satisfied, he placed it on the table near the door.

"And what exactly do you want to do now," I purred over to him.

He shuffled on the spot before licking his lips. "You," he answered boldly.

"So come and get me." I spread my legs wide, giving him a good view and let my hand trail down my body to the juncture of my legs.

Within what seemed like a second, he was on his knees in front of me, following the path of my hand with his own. I pretended to hiss at the contact as he allowed his hand to venture under my dress. A moment later it reappeared and he used it -along with his other- to push the fabric of my dress up, allowing him better access.

His hands ran up and down the sides of my thighs as he leaned in to claim my lips. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I all but gagged at the intrusion, but then the only reason I didn't was because I was conveniently missing that reflex -It was one of the reasons I could make a little more money than some of the other girls I had grown to know through Rosalie, and why I got asked for personally on most occasions; a fact that they tended to loath me for. His hands grew eager and traveled to the hem of my panties, quickly brushing the fabric to the side and making contact with my center. He wasted no time in plunging two of his digits into me, feeling my warmth coating his fingers as he moved them in a steady pace back and forth from within. I 'Hmm'd and moaned in false appreciation, grinding my hips into his hand as if seeking more friction. My acting skills paid off, and before long his own hand was disappearing into his pants to release a little tension from his own body. I knew he wanted to make me come, knew he wanted to watch me fall apart around him ,and _I _knew that _that_ just wouldn't happen, it never did with a customer. But I would be a good little whore and give him the show he needed to boost his sadly deflated ego.

"Oh shit, right there...yeah...Mmmmm, please don't stop!" I screwed my eyes shut as if trying to focus on the invisible pleasure that he was creating in my body. I pretended to pant and writhe as he sped up his movements

"Oh fuck, I'm coming!" I ground out, arching my back, and pushing my hips down on his hand more.

"That's it, baby, just like that!" he smirked as I gasped and rolled my eyes back in my head; clenching and releasing my pelvic muscles around him to simulate an orgasm. "Tell me who made you come so hard."

"You did. Mmmm, you're so good at it." I bit my lip seductively and pushed him so he fell on his ass.

Now it was my turn, and I could guarantee that he wouldn't be faking it, and if I put in the extra oral work, I could have him spent and too tired to do anything else for the remainder of his paid time. There would even be a chance that I could get home early tonight and still have made enough to keep James off my back about not working hard enough.

I hovered over him and kissed him, as a form of distraction, while I unbuttoned his pants and freed him from their confines. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged it almost forcefully. When he let his eyes close, I quickly moved to his hip, I straddled him as if to fuck in reverse cowgirl style and lowered my mouth to his dick. I had been right about the car and probably wouldn't have needed to worry about gagging -if it had even been an issue to start with. I licked up his full length and took him into my mouth soon after; swirling my tongue around his tip whenever I'd reach the top. His body tensed and his hips bucked up as he let out a strangled cry. I felt him push two fingers back inside of me as my ass waved in front of his face, and again I pretended to mewl, which vibrated around him and had him growling out a string of profanities.

I had him exactly where I wanted him. I worked him up good and had him panting in a matter of...well...a minute. He pushed at me to move, wanting to obviously be buried in me when he came. So while he rushed to get his pants fully off, I grabbed my bag and pulled out a condom -there was no way I would risk that shit, you could never be too careful; that's why I took birth control pills, too -just to make sure. I tore the packet open and rolled it into place around his shaft while he waited impatiently to be inside of me. Once it was in place, he pushed me back on the floor and climbed on top of me, not caring so much that he was crushing me a little or offering me the comfort of the bed. He grabbed himself and lined up with my heat, then pushed into me and stilled in an instant.

"Oh God...Just give me a sec...So fucking tight..." he whimpered against my shoulder.

I looked to the ceiling and began my usual ritual of trying to feel numb once he started to move in and out of me, remembering to chant out how good he was and how amazing it felt, even though I'd had pap smears that had done more to my girly parts than he was. I tuned out his grunts and groans as his heaving, sweaty, body moved above me.

I thought back to how far I had come since the first time I was ever with a client in that way.

_James had put me to work within a week of 'taking me under his wing'. He had driven out straight away after I had called him to pick me up from my demolished abode. The whole ride, he would look at me from the corner of his eye with a huge smirk plastered on his face, while I tried to keep my eyes focused out of the windscreen, trying desperately not to think about what I had gotten myself into._

_He'd taken me to Rosalie's place and made the introductions, announced that I would be living with her and scolded her when she put up a protest about having to baby__sit a 'virgin'. When I'd put up my own protest and insisted that I was no virgin, she laughed at my naivety and rolled her eyes at James as if to show her case and point._

_But my first 'appointment came around all __too quickly._

_To say I had been nervous would have been an understatement, and I'd thrown up everything I'd tried to eat before meeting with my first 'client'. He had turned out to be nice enough__, but it didn't make me feel any better about what I was going to let him do to me._

_He had been gentle and understanding of my first time as a call girl and even tried to brush away the tears that streamed down my face as he let his hand wander up my skirt. I'd screwed my eyes shut and spent the entire time wishing I were somewhere else...or better still, dead, and that it wasn't _my_ body that I was allowing to be violated. When he finally entered me, I'd filled with self hate. And had to fight back the urge to throw up again when he'd moan and pant; when he'd tell me how wet he thought I was, and how tight I felt around him; that I was a good little girl and that he appreciated what I was doing for him. I sobbed hysterically at how disgusting I felt as he came inside of me, with only a bit of rubber to stop any trace of him ever being there. Then I felt even worse -if it was even possible- when he handed me my payment for services rendered._

_James had sent a car to pick me up afterwards, to take me home. I'd cried the entire way and sobbed even harder as I took a shower to try and scrub every kiss and every touch he'd given me off. Rosalie had come home not long after and found me huddled up on the bathroom floor. She'd sighed, curs__ed and mumbled something about me being barely more than a fucking baby, before she walked to my side and sat next to me. I'd looked up at her through soggy eyes and howled as she gave me a look of pity. Gut wrenching sobs reverberated through my weakened body and her caring side had won out. She'd wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her embrace. It was the first hug I'd had since my mother's dying moments._

_After that first time__, it eventually got easier to cope with, even if I did still feel dirty and disgusted with myself._

It didn't take long for Phil to build up to his orgasm, but I still wanted him to get there quicker, so I threw my legs over his shoulders to change the angle while I carried on with my charade of moaning and grinding into him. The fact that my hands cupped and massaged his balls probably helped, too.

After that little move, it only took me to fake another orgasm for him to fall apart. He chanted his thanks to 'mother fucking Jesus Christ' and rode out his pleasure while I was working out whether or not I could still catch the last bus home or if I would need to call a cab. His heavy form fell on me -completely spent after only two of our agreed, three, hours- and crushed me even more. I managed to roll him off of me and took care of sorting my dress back out -seeing as he'd not even made it to removing my clothing -even my thong had remained in place and was merely pushed to the side while he pounded into me. I brushed my hair back out of my face and asked him what he wanted me to do next. His age obviously worked to my advantage, and he chuckled knowingly.

"I'm no spring chicken, you know," he sighed, and finally sat up next to me. "Why don't you get yourself home?" He nodded towards the door.

I blushed and thanked him for a 'great time', got to my feet and picked up my purse.

He sat there on the floor with his hands behind his head and a huge ass grin adorning his face, the boost to his ego would be completely obvious to anyone that would see him within the few days. I had done my job well and had already seen my payment placed by the door, so I turned to collect it.

"You were well worth the money," he commented, as a slight blush crept up his neck to tickle the tops of his ears.

"I try," I quipped, sounding playful to him, yet sarcastic as hell in my head.

I picked up the money and began to count it out.

"It's all there...I assure you," he chuckled again but seeming a little hurt that I wouldn't trust him to his word.

"I don't doubt it is, but you're sending me home an hour short so in my book that means you're due a refund," I responded as I started to count out five twenties to leave behind.

"Don't even think about giving me a refund after that. I'll be seriously offended if you don't take every penny and then some," he protested, as he got to his feet and grabbed his wallet from his pants pocket.

He took out another hundred and added it to the rest.

"I can't..."

"You can and you will." His smile was genuine and his manner gentle, so I thanked him with a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving him alone and heading out into the late hour of the night.

I _just_ made the last bus and chatted animatedly with the driver, Billy. He knew what I did for a living yet still never judged me for it, only warned me to be careful and vigilant. After his initial caution we always fell into an easy conversation about anything and everything, and he would always make an extra stop right outside my apartment so I didn't have to risk my safety any more than I already did when I went out to work at night.

He dropped me off as usual just as Rosalie was getting in with heavenly scented Chinese takeout.

She met me at the steps and we made our way up.

"So how was Grandpa?" she joked and bumped my shoulder.

My eye roll was the only answer she needed to set her of laughing.

"Shut up, he had a big...wallet." When the words actually left my mouth they made me erupt right alongside her.

**interested in reading more? hit the review button then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how this is going down with you guys if you don't help me out and let me know. so drop me a line in a review and tell me if I should continue it, k.**

**I don't own Twilight or anything related to it**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

As soon as I got up to our apartment I followed my usual routine. I took of my Joan Jett wannabe wig and removed the dark eye make-up I'd been wearing; then jumped into a steaming hot shower to scrub myself rigorously, trying to get the scent and feel of him off of me. I brushed my teeth for far longer than was really necessary, and changed into my pyjama's and brushed out my long chestnut locks. Once I was satisfied I walked out to join Rosalie, who had been setting out the food and a bottle of wine.

"So what was he into?" She asked when we finally sat down on the couch in unison; our food already set out on the coffee table in front of us.

She picked up the remote for the TV and looked at me expectantly between glances to see what crap was playing.

"He was...a guy. I can't really say anymore than that." I shurgged.

"Oh come on! You've got to give me more than that." She chuckled at me and turned to the screen -having decided to watch dog the bounty hunter.

Rose was strange like that, She was bold and elegant, beautiful and poised...But she loved nothing more than getting her head under the bonnet of a classic car to tune it an tinker with it's spark plugs.

She was the most beautiful tom boy I had ever known and only she could pull that shit off as well as she did.

Not that I was a girly girl. But I couldn't see the appeal in getting all greased up and smelling of motor oil. I didn't do a thing for me...Well, unless it was some fit looking guy, shirtless...smudges of dirt on his face, sweating and sliding out from under a car. That would possibly get me hot.

"He was just like every other average Joe that was looking for a good time." I huffed, not really wanting to remember him hovering over me or invading my body.

"He didn't look like your average Joe. He looked kind of nice and like his wallet would be juicy."

"Oh my God you thought he was nice looking?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head at me.

"How can you look at any of them like that? I don't see them as 'men I might like' or find attractive. I would be screwed in more ways than the obvious if I let myself think of it as anything else other than just business." I shook my head and speared a piece of Cantonese chicken into my mouth.

"You still hate it that much don't you?" She asked with a resigned sigh.

"I hate myself for doing this but what choice do I have? Stay here and turn over my body to a bunch of strangers and get pain enough to live comfortably and have a shot at saving up to go to college and gain some kind of freedom. Or try to give it up, piss off James again and take a beating, run away and live on the streets again, scrounging and begging for food?" I looked at the ceiling as I realized how depressing my life had become without me realizing it "I can't do that again Rose. I can't go back to that." I shook my head indignantly at the mere thought.

"I know. And you have what...twenty thousand put away for the college fund now?" She chimed while rolling her eyes at me.

"You can roll those blues around in your head all you want but I will go to school one way or another." I scolded her playfully. "I plan on bailing out of this shitty life as soon as I can and the only way to do that is to save and get enough money together to just up and leave."

Her eyes fell to the plate on her lap.

"You could always come with me you know." I offered, already knowing my answer.

"What and leave all the glamor of this sparkly world behind? I've been at this too long to be anything different Bell's; this is all I know how to be and be good at it." Her hand shot up to my hair and ruffled it up into a birds nest.

"Oh geez, thanks." I chuckled and looked back over to my best friend who once again looked pensive.

"You won't forget about me though, right? When you're off being the 'Student' and joining up with the fucking peace corps?" Her attempt at humor fell on deaf ears as I realized what she was really worried about.

"Rose, How could you even think I would forget you. I wouldn't have made it this far if it hadn't been for you. You've been my rock." I leaned over and rested my head on her shoulder and sighed as she draped her arm around my shoulder in a maternal fashion, pulling me in closer to her.

"I know you won't." She kissed the side of my head. "God I hope you get your dream honey. You deserve it after all the shit you've put up with. Just when the time comes, make it clean and quick. James is going to be pissed at losing his best girl."

"His best whore you mean." I pinched my eyebrows together at the implication of her words.

James would be pissed; beyond pissed and I could only hope he never found out before hand or I would be toast. James had one hell of a temper and I had been introduced to it one time after refusing a client certain 'services'. I was relatively new to the game and was more than shocked and disgusted when a client wanted to shove his dick in a third orifice. I'd shook my head no and backed away from him. When he'd tried to back me into a corner and swung my arm back and snapped it forward, punching him clean in the nose. He got mad and asked what it was exactly he had paid for and that he'd been assured I would do anything. He'd been assured wrong and I stood my ground. I grabbed my stuff and made a run for it while he cradled his bloody nose -not that it did me any good.

"_You're back early." Rosalie had stated as I rushed through the front door of our apartment._

"_I know, there's been a slight change of plan." I panted as pushed my hands into my hair; panicked, suddenly, about what James would say when I didn't bring any greenery back._

_I filled her in with what had happened and bit my thumb nail in worry when she looked at me bleakly._

_Not ten minutes later James was hammering on the door and I was cowering at the anger in his voice as he yelled for me to open the door._

_Rose reluctantly opened the door and he barged in. In a matter of strides he had been stood infront of me and baring his teeth in my face. He turned and told Rose to leave us be and to get out to work early. She tried to protest, but one glare from him told her to leave before she brought the same trouble down on herself. She gave me a withering smile and left. Once the door closed behind her he spun around and connected his, balled up, hand with the side of my face. Pain flashed to the now -no doubt- red skin and my hand shot up to try and sooth it._

"_You just lost me some business little girl!" He snarled and pushed me back into the wall by the window._

"_Owwww!" I yelped out as my back hit the sideboard edge._

_He didn't stop pushing me against it as he leaned right in to my ear and I felt the sharp corner break through my skin._

"_Carlton was one of my best customers and now he's pissed because he didn't get what he was paying for!"_

"_He didn't pay!" I stupidly tried to stand up to him._

"_I don't fucking blame him after the stunt you pulled. He pulled his hand back and swung it at my eye." _

"_AARRRGHHHH!" I yelled as I felt a sickening crack._

"_How does it feel to be on the other side of the fist Isabella? Hmmm?" Again he pulled back and let rip into my left side. _

_I doubled over in pain and tried to curl up to protect myself._

_I gave up fighting or answering back and he moved back slightly; he rubbed his jaw as he looked over my beaten form._

_I chanced glancing up at him and saw a momentary sign of remorse before it disappeared completely and he went back to looking fierce._

"_Every penny you earn tomorrow night...you turn over to me as compensation for this shit. And the following night...Got it?" He rubbed his chin and glared on at me._

_I opened my mouth to complain but then thought better of it, choosing to simply nod in stead._

"_you should be a little more thankful for the life I gave you girl. I got you off the street and put a roof over your head." He turned and walked towards the door. _

"_You ungrateful little bitch!" he spat before slamming the door closed behind him. I let my body fully slump to the ground; my arms wrapping around myself to keep from falling apart._

_A few minutes later the door reopened and I scrambled up into a sitting position and scooted back behind our grubby, green chair in the sitting room._

"_It's only me." A soft and welcomed voice called out before Rose came into view. _

_She came over and lowered herself down to my level. Her hand cupped my chin and turned my face up so she could get a better look at me._

"_Shit!" She hissed and stood up -holding out her hand for her to help me to my feet. "We need to get that looked at." She cooed soothingly as she looked me over for further injuries. "Is that it?" She pointed up to the side of my face that felt like it was burning me alive._

"_I think so." I moved and winced as a shooting pain shot down my side._

_She took me to the hospital and had the Doctor look me over._

_It turned out that James had taken out medical insurance for all his girls and that was partly why we handed half our pay packet over to him._

_How fucking considerate of him!_

_Then I wondered just how many of his girls had needed to use it due to him losing his temper with them. I doubted I was the first, and from the way Rose had left swiftly when told by him earlier, I would put money on the fact that she'd been on the receiving end of it too._

_We sat and waited for a good hour before getting seen and Doctor Cullen had been reluctant to believe my farce about getting drunk and tripping over my own ass, then landing my eye on the corner of the coffee table -I thought it was possible...for me at least. After x-rays, prodding and poking (prodding and poking my cheek) The good Doc declared I had broken my cheekbone and had some bruised up ribs._

_He eyed me wearily and wrote me out a scrip for pain killers, then told me to go easy for a few days._

_Like that would happen._

"Whatever, you'll soon have enough to get out of here right?" Rose's words brought me back out of my memories and re-enforced the reason I couldn't afford for James to find out about my escape plan.

"Well I have an extra hundred to put in my college jar. He may have been average but I wasn't and he tipped me real good." I smiled brightly at the thought of actually soon being able to give all that shit up.

No James.

No dirty old men wanting to touch me.

No living in fear.

I would have enough for college and accommodation in less than four months, and by having a secure address I could even be lucky enough to get a real job, one that didn't include taking my clothes off for money.

"Man, you always get the good tippers." She pretended to huff so I shoved her playfully.

"Four months...That's all I need. Four months without James finding out." I sighed and let my head fall to rest on the back of the couch.

"There's not way he can. I won't say anything." She smiled as I got up and went to get my wage from my purse. I took out all the notes I had earned that night and dumped them on the counter in the kitchen.

I'd worked three clients that night...

Three hundred dollars each...

Plus Phil's generous tip...

"One thousand dollars." I dead panned. "And I have to fucking hand half over to James in an hour."

"Don't you dare hand over that tip! That's yours and he need not no about it." Rose walked into the kitchen behind me and pulled out my college fund jar from the back of the cupboard under the sink.

She set it down on the counter by my side and watched as I sorted the money into two piles. One for James containing four hundred and fifty bucks and another pile with the same amount, then I added my tip. I took out a hundred dollars for expenses as I did every night and put the rest into the jar, making sure to screw the lid back on tightly so no water from the leaky pipework managed to get in.

Tomorrow was another day.

Another day to add to the jar and get closer to my dream.

After the jar had been returned to it's hiding place and James had stopped by for his cut, I bid Rose goodnight and tucked myself up in bed. I let my mind wonder to all the things in life that I longed for but could never see me getting.

I mean who would want to love a prostitute?

I woke the next morning to a sunny, blue sky that made me think about eggs for breakfast. So I got up, showered and dressed in a pair of white cut off capri pants and a light blue spaghetti strap top. I put on my butt toning trainers and made my way into the kitchen. I wasn't needed to leave for work until the early evening so I could spend the rest of my day doing as I pleased.

"I'm going out for breakfast I think, Rose. You want to come?" I asked as I grabbed my denim purse from the hook by the door and my latest read from on the kitchen counter..

"No sweetie, I'm good thanks." She smiled and stretched her arms out above her head as she started to yawn.

"'kay, well don't say I didn't ask." I grinned and pulled the door open.

I didn't have the first clue where I wanted to go, only that I wanted eggs and a decent cup of coffee, so I walked around with the goal of finding somewhere that didn't look like a dive.

I crossed the street over to forks avenue and stopped when I spotted a stylish little bistro.

A little bell dinged as I pushed open the door and walked in.

As soon as I stepped inside the shot, my nose was hit with the most delicious smells. Fresh ground coffee, Caramel...and....pie! I could definitely smell some kind of pie that smelled so good.

I looked at the counter but no one was waiting there. A short pixie ass of a girl skipped out with a tray and spun passed me with a smile before setting the tray down in front of a customer.

"There you go." She chirped before turning to me and grinning like an idiot. "Take a seat and I'll be over for your order in a sec, okay?"

I nodded and found a spot by the window. It had a good view into the kitchen and to the very gorgeous guy that was obviously in charge of this place.

My eyes lingered on him a little too long and I didn't notice the tiny woman come over to me. It took her to clear her throat for me to snap out of it.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a little giggle, obviously from having caught me out staring at the cook.

"Oh um..." My cheeks pinked up and I could feel the heat of my blush creeping up to my ears. "Could I please get a regular coffee and um...scrambled...no...poached eggs please?" It was more of a question.

"Sure, no problem, coming right up." She was gone in seconds and headed straight for the kitchen.

I turned and watched the world go by. And even after all this time, I still looked on enviously as people walked passed me. Educated people, families...Elderly couples...

I took another look around the little place and found my eyes wandering towards the kitchen, where they met with a set of deep green pools. The sight caught my breath and I turned back towards the window so I could catch my breath back.

I decided to open up my copy of The Fortunes and Misfortunes of Moll Flanders and began to read.

I soon got lost in her antics and chuckled to myself as I took in the colorful words that the pages held.

"Colorful Lady" A smooth, velvet voice, interrupted me and at first I thought he meant me.

"Excuse me?" I asked timidly as I turned to find the same green eyes from the kitchen stood by my side holding a tray.

"Moll Flanders." He winked and set the tray down to unload my order for me.

"Oh, right. Yes she was." I breathed as I watched him turn back and leave my sight -but not before giving me a brief glace over his shoulder.

I was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's, thank you for the alerts and reviews for the last few chapters. It's kind of scary starting a new story (even when you've written a a few)**

**So I own nothing to do with twilight, just the plot to this lil fic. **

**Breath of Twilight is awesome and you should definitely go check out her stuff (the link is on my profile) She is my Beta reader and friend and picks up the mess for me. Thank you Kelli, *Big smooches***

**I'd really like to know what you guys think of this one as it's a bit different from my others.**

**I think we need a bit of Edward's POV so...**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

My Father had originally wanted me to follow in his footsteps and enter the world of medicine -and I did give it a go- but it wasn't for me. I decided, after nearly two full years at med school, to give it up. Instead, I started a business degree. I also took an evening pastry course, which I developed a love for. So after graduating with honors, I decided to combine the two.

I turned the key in the lock of the galvanized shutters and rolled them up into hiding, letting the light filter in the windows of my little Bistro.

I had taken so much shit from my big brother when I'd announce I wanted to open a coffee shop -see, he thought it was very gay-, but I stood my ground and found the perfect little place to start my own business. I didn't care what he thought; it was mine, I owned it, I'd built it up from scratch and had made it successful.

The Coffee Pot.

My little contribution to Chicago.

I didn't try to compete with the bigger franchises and deck it out with all the modern minimalist crap. Instead I based it on a quaint little book shop. I had comfortable couches and chairs, tables set out in no particular order and a whole wall that was filled with books. I loved it, and my regular customers seemed to enjoy the relaxed, un-rushed atmosphere I had created.

Once I'd switched on the coffee machine, unturned all the chairs from the tables and put the oven on to heat up, I pulled out the ingredients for today's goodies.

Chocolate brownies and a chocolate, orange cream pie -a recipe I'd picked up from my mother, that she always used to make with me when I was little-, and a huge ass, mushroom and broccoli, quiche.

Before long, my sister, Alice, came rolling in, in her usual 'chipper' mood, and began wiping down the tables, before finally flipping the 'open' sign around on the door.

She was a hyperactive little pixie, but I loved her regardless, even if she did annoy the shit out of me sometimes, or meddle in my private life. We'd always been close from a young age and had just morphed into best friends as well as siblings; so when she'd been in need of a job, and I had been in need of some help, it just seemed inevitable to ask her to work here.

We were always busy throughout the day; coffee being our number one seller and pie following close behind. I loved pie and made at least two fresh pies a day. I tried to source local ingredients where I could and had the best Colombian coffee imported from South America. I tried to give my customers what they wanted, and that had them coming back for more.

"Edward, I need two poached eggs on toast, stat!" Alice chirped as she danced into my kitchen with a twinkle in her eye, later that day. "And you have an admirer," she giggled and pointed out into the diner, towards the window.

I rolled my eyes at her but followed her gaze anyway and was taken aback by the beautiful young brunette, curled up in one of the chairs, looking around her. She glanced around her with a wistful smile and stalled when her eyes met mine. I couldn't tell their color, but I sure as hell wanted to find out. She quickly turned her attention away from me and a blush crept up her cheeks in embarrassment from being caught staring.

It should have been me that was embarrassed, I was the one staring, she'd just happened across me looking at her while taking in her surroundings. I drank in her appearance as she sat there fidgeting.

"Earth to Edward..." Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face, and I started at the action.

"What?" I asked, looking at the pie case before me that was waiting to see what I was going to fill it with.

"Eggs?" she reminded me.

"No, I was thinking about a lemon meringue..." I started to answer, but she chuckled and butted in before I could finish.

"_Noooo_, I need two poached eggs, remember?" She rolled her eyes at the oblivious look on my face, "With toast..."

"Right." I let out a single chuckle and hoped to God she didn't notice my ears turn pink.

I looked around me aimlessly for a second.

"For fuck sake, Edward...Eggs! It's not difficult."

My only response was to flip her off and banish her from my domain...at least until she had to bring in another order, anyway.

I made good on the order just as she came in to check my progress.

"Is it ready?" she asked as she leaned against the counter top. "'Cos she's been waiting a while."

My head shot up with a grin spread wide across it. "This...is for her?" I questioned and pointed to the hot food waiting to be served.

She nodded and made to grab the plate, but I got there first.

"Hey that's my job!" she pouted and slapped me upside the head.

"Fight you for it." I chuckled and held out my balled up fist.

"How the hell are you older than me?" She griped, but copied my gesture.

We counted silently in our heads as we raised and lowered our fists twice before deciding on paper, rock, or scissors.

My hand remained balled up as she split her fingers into a scissor pose.

I grabbed her hand and childishly declared myself the winner, "I win." I winked and passed her.

I made my way over to the girl and took in the title of the book she was reading; chuckling when I realized I had read it already.

She was so lost in her own little world that she didn't notice me to start with.

After standing there for a few moments, I finally spoke up. "Colorful lady," I spoke quietly so as not to startle her.

She spun her head around to look at me, and I noticed that her pupils contracted from the adjustment of the light.

At least I knew their color now. Deep chocolate.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked quietly, with a hint of panic in her voice.

The sound reverberated throughout me.

"Moll Flanders." I nodded towards her book and winked as I set the tray down before her; I unloaded her food and lowered the tray to my side.

"Oh right, yes, she was indeed," she smiled as I turned and walked back towards the kitchen, turning to smile at her again from over my shoulder.

Alice grabbed me as soon as I got back into the kitchen and pushed me into the wall.

"Hey, mighty mouse, mind going easy on your brother please?" I grumbled and shook myself out of her grasp.

"I know that look in your eyes, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She waved her finger in front of my face. "Don't be giving away your profit margin just to try impressing a girl."

"What?" I shrugged in innocence, both loving and hating that she'd picked up on the fact I gave away free food on occasion.

It didn't hurt now and again. And this place wasn't my 'be all and end all' of financial security. My parents had been wealthy, as were my grandparents, whom, after passing away, had left us a tidy inheritance.

That had been, after all, how I managed to get this place.

"Aren't you finished for the day yet?" I whined and ignored her uncharitable comment.

"I still have five minutes." She gave me the stink eye and waved her finger again.

By early afternoon Alice had left for the day, and the coffee shop grew quiet, yet_ she_ remained there, lost in a fictional world. I watched, from the safety of the kitchen, as her eyes flew from side to side; she'd bite the end of her fingernail as she drank in the words on the pages. I was mesmerized with the way she had curled up in the chair and had slipped off her shoes. She looked so comfortable that when it came time to close up at three, I didn't have the heart to disturb her. So I left her to read, placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of her every now and again. She didn't notice the change in cup or the fact that it had magically refilled itself when she wasn't looking. Eventually I slid a plate of chocolate, orange cream pie in front of her and the scraping noise on the table finally caught her attention.

"I didn't ask for pie," she whispered with a crooked smile.

"I thought you might be hungry again." I grinned back as she looked down at the confection; bewildered.

"I might not like pie." She licked her lips, inviting me to challenge her.

"Well I have a knack for knowing who likes pie and what their favorite is...and you look like you like pie..."

Her eyes went playfully wide. "I look like I like pie? Are you saying that I'm fat?" Her face was perfectly straight as I went into bumbling idiot mode.

"NO! No, I just meant....Oh crap...I just meant that you...forget it." I blushed, trying to stop myself from digging a bigger hole to bury my ass in. I made to grab for the plate, but she pulled it towards her and curled her arm around it.

"I love pie." She grinned widely and bit her lip.

My body slumped in relief that I hadn't just insulted her monumentally, and she chuckled at my sudden ease.

I sat down in the matching Chesterfield across from her and watched as she picked up the fork I had put on the plate and angled it over the pie, holding it in mid air.

"You're going to watch me eat the pie are you?" She lifted her eyes to mine and my pants grew tight.

Seeing her looking up at me through her lashes like that...

"You can tell a lot about a person by how they eat pie."

Way to go Edward! I chastised myself; now she was sure to think I was either crazy or psychotic.

"Huh? Care to elaborate?" She propped her chin up with her hand, as her elbow rested on the table; her fork cutting through the crust before spearing it and letting it wave in the air in front of her mouth.

"Um...Well...if someone were to eat the crust side first, they'd be classified as a traditionalist, they enjoy the simpler things in life. They don't need the fancy shit or material things. They prefer to work up to the good stuff...so it can be appreciated more...."

"What if I were to eat the cream part first?" She surveyed the slice of pie in front of her then eyed me patiently, waiting for my answer.

"Then, you would be a risk taker...Someone who jumps in head first and doesn't consider the consequences, nor do you worry about them. You'd be classified as wild and daring..."

"You're so making this shit up as you go along, aren't you?" She smirked as I hung my head.

"Every damn word of it." I laughed as she rolled her eyes at me. "I can tell who likes pie though, and I am good at guessing their favorite." I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest.

I was captivated with the way she finally lifted the fork to her mouth and gently pulled the crust from it with her teeth. Her eyes rolled in pleasure and she 'hmmm'd' and licked her lips.

Oh yeah, I knew it. I'm a genius.

"This is so good," she moaned after taking another bite full.

A shit eating grin spread across my face before being flushed down the pan with her next words.

"It's really good...But not my favorite."

I felt my shoulders slump and my mouth hang open. "Sure it is," I countered, sure I had her summed up.

She simply shook her head and giggled at me as I sat there perplexed; scratching my head like a buffoon.

She finished up her pie and pushed her plate towards the middle of the table.

"Is it always this quite?" she asked, looking around and realizing we were the only two people here.

"Well, seeing as we're now closed...then yeah, it's usually this quiet," I leaned in to whisper.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry...I" She started to stuff her belongings back into her bag and reached under the table for her shoes.

I chuckled at her flightiness as she stumbled out of the chair while trying, and failing, to get her shoes back on her feet without falling over.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice to have company while I cleaned up." I shrugged and stood to face her.

"Shit, I need to pay for my food, too." Her hand delved into her purse rooting around for a wallet, but I quickly waved my hand at her in refusal. I didn't care if Alice got pissy with me for it, I was the boss, so I could do what I liked. "No, please, let me pay for what I had," she begged holding out some cash once she'd found it.

"I already rung the register up and locked it." I grinned knowing I would get her to put that money away. "You don't want to make extra work for me do you?" I gave her my best smile, the one I reserved for getting my own way, and it worked like a charm.

She looked to me and then the cash register on the side and dropped her arm.

"Thank you," she sighed, the side of her mouth twitched in protest with her gratitude.

"You're welcome," I answered, watching as she fumbled to return the money to her wallet and pick up all her stuff.

I followed her to the door, turned the lock and pulled it open for her to leave. Though, I might not have opened it as wide as I should have, as she had to brush past me to leave. I watched after her as she retreated down the street, unable to take my eyes off of her amazing ass, until it was no longer in sight. Finally, I closed the door with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**k, so next chpater up.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to Kelli AKA Breath of Twilight for beta'ing my shit.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you done in there? I need to get ready, too, you know." Rose banged on the door and startled me out of my own thoughts.

"Give me a sec'," I called back.

I got ready with a heavy heart. I didn't really want to be going out there and doing this shit, but needs must be met. I still had some saving to do before the great escape.

"Can I borrow your curling iron?" Rosalie shouted from the bathroom before coming to join me in my room.

"Sure, it's on here," I blandly replied; gesturing to the table I was sat at, staring at my reflection in the mirror that was attached to it.

"Something wrong?" She sat by my side and took in the image reflected back at her; her eyes shifting from herself -as she twirled the heater in her hair- and me, with a glum expression.

"No," I sighed. "Just having one of those days where everything reminds me of the things I can't have." I twisted my own hair up and pinned it out of the way, so I could put on my wig.

I know it might have seemed stupid to wear it, but to me it was just another method of dealing with what I did for a living; like if I put on the wig, the fake lashes and a shit load of make-up...I could pretend to be someone else: that it wasn't me going out there.

I pulled the wig into place and secured the underside with a couple of pins before pulling at the dark locks to get some kind of order to it.

"You were out most of the day; did you go anywhere nice?" She unrolled the now perfect curl; letting it bounce around her face while she started to set another strand.

"I found this cute little coffee shop over on Forks Avenue," I answered absent mindedly as I started to apply the glue to my lashes. "It kind of reminded me of one of those bookshops where you can get coffee and curl up in a corner to read." I concentrated on the lashes in my hand, as I offered them up to my own; prodding and pulling at the corners until they were in the right place.

"A book shop?" She rolled her eyes. Rose was never one to stick her nose in any kind of literature -unless it was some kind of gear head magazine or a car manual.

"It wasn't an actual book shop. I just said that it _reminded_ me of one." I applied lashes to my other eye and blinked a few times to get used to the weight. "And it was nice. The coffee's good and so is the food. The scenery wasn't bad either." I grinned.

Rose spun to face me.

"The guy that owned the place was kind of...hot. Okay, he was a lot hot," I giggled and bit my lip.

She gave me her 'you better start talking girl and fill me in' look, so I did.

I told her about his amazing green eyes and the pie fiasco.

When I finished, she bumped my shoulder.

"But you're going to go over there again though, right?" she enquired with a raised brow.

"What would be the point?" I sighed dejectedly.

Work crawled by that night, along with my skin, as I got stuck with some overweight, sweaty palmed executive from some law firm. He paid for five hours and spent the entire time heaving above me. I played my part and secretly pretended to be somewhere else. I'd hoped that his size would cause him to tire quickly, but I was wrong. He was like the fucking Energizer Bunny, but not as cute or as talented. He rammed himself into me repeatedly from behind while sweat dripped down from him face and onto my back. He smelled bad, too, and I wanted to throw up. He'd asked me to ride him at one point and the experience was not a pleasant one. His body was so wide that my legs hurt like a bitch with having to stretch over him.

A couple of clients later and I was finally heading home.

I'd made nine hundred dollars, meaning another three hundred and fifty to my college fund. I would have to start looking at where I wanted to go soon if I wanted my 'out' it would be better to have all that stuff sorted out before hand.

When I got home, Rose was sat on the couch; her knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around them and her head buried.

"Rose?" I approached her cautiously and laid my hand on her shoulder.

Her head lifted up and she looked at me with heavy eyes.

"Honey, what is it?" I knelt on the floor in front of her.

I waited while she wiped her tears on her sweater sleeve and licked the damp salty tracks from her lips.

"Kate's dead." Her face scrunched up as a fresh wave of tears fell.

"Oh shit! What happened?" My hand shot out to take hers.

Kate was one of the other girls that worked for James. I had only met her a dozen or so times, but Rosalie was really close with her.

"She was turning a trick and it looks like it went bad." She slumped back against the back of the couch, and I got up and sat next to her, pulling her frail form towards me. "She was found, face down, under the bed in a motel room. Cop's said she had ligature marks around her throat and some bruising to her torso. Someone fucking beat her up and then strangled her."

A cold shiver ran through me. I knew the risks of this job- had known them all along. And sure I'd heard of a few cases of this kind of thing, but it had never been someone I knew before. That fact somehow seemed to make it hit home.

After making sure Rose was okay and I tucking her up in bed, I took my usual shower. I don't know what I must have looked like when I was done -maybe a lobster- seeing as I used a scrubbing brush to try and cleanse myself. It didn't matter how much I scoured my skin, I still didn't feel any cleaner. I curled up in bed and tried to let sleep overtake me.

I kept having nightmares.

I_'d been with a faceless client and had been faking my orgasms, as I always did. He rolled us over and we fell on the floor, causing us both to chuckle. He hovered over me and lowered himself to kiss my throat. I turned my head towards the bed, to give him better access, and let loose a bone chilling scream as my eyes met with the cold, dead ones of Kate. Her body was laying there, battered and bruised, while her milky eyes bore into mine. I turned to him, only to find him looking at me with deadly intent in his eyes. They were black and burning through me. He tilted his head and shook it from side to side._

"_No one can hear you scream, little girl...I struggled to get myself free from under him but his hand shot down to my face, holding my jaw locked in his grasp; his fingertips digging into my cheeks painfully. He turned my head back to face the dead woman under the bed. "They never heard her, either." An evil smile spread wide over his face as his hands settled around my throat and began to squeeze. My eyes screwed shut as I tried to pry his hands off of me. I gasped for air and hit at him fruitlessly, trying to get free. It became so hard to keep my eyes open as he applied more pressure, and, eventually, I could feel all the remaining air in my lungs leave._

That had been the point I woke up. It had felt so real that I woke, gasping and grabbing at my chest; pulling in air that I didn't actually need.

Once I had established that I had come to no harm and had just been dreaming, I sat up and rubbed my face. My hands fell into my lap, and I turned to drag my ass out of bed. I stumbled out of my room and over to the bathroom, where I washed up.

I picked out clothes for the day and made my way out of the house. Having no actual destination in mind, I wandered aimlessly around the cold, gray, city. How many hours I had walked around for, I could not say. When I finally came to a halt, I shook my head at myself. I was stood outside of The Coffee Pot for the second time in two days. I didn't really care, I needed a caffeine fix anyway to pick up my somber mood; the fact that a gorgeous stranger might serve 'said' coffee to me, was just an extra perk.

The little bell above the door dinged when I pushed it open, as it had yesterday.

"I'll just be a moment," the velvet voice called from the back.

I looked around and noticed the same space I took up yesterday to be empty, so I wasted no time in filling it. The entire place was quiet with no other patrons residing there. I took out my book again and tried to busy my mind with Moll. I looked around a few times and saw no sign of the short haired pixie that was fluttering so gracefully around the shop, yesterday, either. Maybe I'd dreamt that too. The green eyed God was busy in the kitchen. After a second, I watched as he dusted off his hands and turned to come take my order. Once his eyes met mine, he stalled where he stood and grinned at me.

I tried not to stare as he walked over with an air of nervous confidence.

"Well, hello again," he all but whispered with a crooked smile.

"Hi," I greeted solemnly. "Could I please get a strong black coffee?" I smiled back and chanced a look up at him.

"Of course," he chuckled, looking back to the door before heading over to the coffee machine.

"Rough day?" he asked.

He had no idea.

**I know it was a bit short, but i'm losing my need to write, which I'm not happy about. I'm hoping my writing mood is going to pick up. leave a review if you want to :0)**


End file.
